


Moustache

by stegnesz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, shameful fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stegnesz/pseuds/stegnesz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I have this weird thing for dead characters, and for " putting very non-cute people into cute situations". I hope I'm not alone :D</p>
<p>Also I wrote this first in hungarian, then I translated it based on my 4 years long English studies. So it's possible, that it's totally wrong, and grammatically incorrect, and crappy.</p>
<p>But I hope that it's rather enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moustache

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bajusz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021094) by [stegnesz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stegnesz/pseuds/stegnesz). 



 

„Cousin! Can we talk for a second?”

 

It was a pleasing summer afternoon. The silky waft was bringing the narcotic fragrance of the sea. And of course, of death fish, but Joanna, as a fine lady, did her best to ignore it.

 

She was sitting in the balcony, with a view of the harbour. She enjoyed being there, watching the ships, as their sheets streaming, floating away to the ocan and the lands beyond, with the company of squaking seagulls. It reminded her the home.

 

But now she didn’t have time for daydreaming, she was preoccupied with the fancy work. She was embrodiering a tucker, for the Princess of Dorne, as a present for her nameday. She wasn’t fond of such odds and edds, but ever so often, she had found some good reason to start it, which made the work quite enjoyable. Also, it distracted her attention from the outside world, the real life, which felt sometimes pretty soothing, even for a woman like Joanna, who was really a down to earth person.

 

That’s why it could happened, that she didn’t notice her cousin coming towards her, neither arriving next to her. Only his rasping voice shook her from concentration. She haven’t seen him for weeks, he went to the Riverlands with the king and the prince, the gods know why. If Tywin’s here, than Prince Aerys’s here too. – it crossed her mind, without lifting up her eyes. It means that Prince Rhaella will be unkindly again, and Joanna has to advert, when and where can she abide alone.

 

„Of course…” she looked at him absently, then she stopped in the middle of the sentence. „ For the Gods’s sake Tywin, what happened to your face??” she shouted disturbed. The undone tucker fell to the ground, but Joanna didn’t even recognize it. Yes, she was that shocked.

 

On Tywin’s face under his nose and over his mouth, there was a weird, a little curly, yellow tuft. It didn’t look like his elegant, golden hair, which he always stroked back with meticoulus care. It looked like a mound of straw sticked together, or an ugly silkworm. It was disgusting.

 

„Oh this…?” Tywin asked bemused, unwittingly touching the problematic hairs. It was strange to see him like that, who despite his young age has been always so calm and serious, but now he acted – maybe for the first time in life – like an awkward teeanage boy. „ I didn’t have time to shave, and Aerys said…” he couldn’t finish the sentence, Joanna interrupted him suddenly.

„Oh I see” she said seriously, than took up the tucker and started working again. „ Well I’m sure there will be a lot of people, who will like it.” she added, and did her best, to hold back her laughter. It would terribly offend him, and Joanna would never forgive herself for that. They were friends, and she needed him. So she tried not to look at him, although she could feel that he was prostrate.

 

„So, what did you want to ask, Ser Tywin?” she tried to change the subject. But he didn’t react at first, just stood there affronted, like a lion, who has been shoot int he stomach. Then finally he answered ungracefully: „ I don’t have time now, forgive me, it just camed to my mind, that i have something very urgent to do.” Then he turned his tail, and walked away in rush, in the way to his dormitory. Joanna watched him passing, with a litte guilt.

 

 

***

 

 

That evening at the dinner, Tywin showed up with clean shaven, bare face and manful look in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire!


End file.
